Puzzle Pieces
by NekoKayia
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are bullies at a local high school, and are rulers of the school, so to speak. Everybody fears them. What happens when Arthur starts discovering secrets about Alfred to black mail the blond, and in turn, Ivan to leave him alone? RusAme
1. First Impressions

**Story: Puzzle Pieces**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

**Word Count: 2,644**

* * *

><p>Prompt from livejournal: I've seen fics where Ivan is bullied. I've seen fics wher Alfred is bullied, I've seen fics where Alfred bullies Ivan, I've seen fics where Ivan bullies Alfred.<p>

But I would like to see a fic highschool AU where Ivan and Alfred are both bullies, no one in the school likes them and few even bother pretending to.

OP would love to see them working together, picking on some poor defenseless nerd character of your choice XP I want both of them to be complete assholes.

Bonus: they have an 'I insult you constantly' type friendship.

Bonus 2: they are both on the baseball team. Ivan joined because it let him carry a blunt metal object around without being expelled.

Bonus 3: AmeRus. One of the kids they torture (Arthur perhaps) walks in on them making out in the locker room and from there blackmails them into leaving him (and the other students) alone. Or else.

* * *

><p>Ivan laughed, sickening smile against his face, "Ah, you are crying? How absolutely pathetic." His voice was sickly sweet, which almost cut worst then if it had been shouted or snarled out. The previously mentioned pathetic female looked up at him, "Your make-up is so bad you look like a cheap whore." He tilted his head to the side. She was a new student at the high school and Ivan was going his best to make her feel truly welcome.<p>

"Hey, asshole!" Ivan blinked, turning his head to see who had spoken, not that he needed to, he could recognize Alfred's voice anywhere.

"Ah, I see the stupid child has come to join in the fun."

"Go fuck yourself." Alfred snarled, walking up to him and the girl who was kneeling on the ground. "What, you picking on the new student? Weak even for you." Ivan could see the glint of hope in her eyes at this new 'hero'.

"You are just touchy because I started without you." Ivan chuckled.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, grinning down at her. "Well, picking on little girls isn't exactly my style but she does seem to be such an easy target." Alfred laughed. "It's been awhile since I've seen a chick here be so fucking fat."

"Coming from you, that is serious." Ivan smiled. The girl seemed to have caught onto the fact that Alfred wasn't there to save her. It always amused him how often they thought Alfred was there to help before all their hopes were crushed. It was fun watching as the light died from their eyes. He sometimes questioned if Alfred did it on purpose. If so the blond was a genius.

The female tried to get out but that was a mistake. Alfred slammed his hand next to her head by the lockers, so loud and close to her hair that she startled and paled instantly, shaking terribly. It was her fault, Alfred hated when people tried getting away or ignoring him. "Where you going? I don't even know your name." He grinned at her, but his eyes were anything but friendly. Alfred put his elbow on the locker, leaning in closer and putting his other hand to her chin, thumb running along her cheek.

She looked absolutely terrified. Ivan tisked. "I hate you sometimes, you cocky son of a bitch." Alfred claimed he didn't like hurting woman, but he was the best at terrifying them. He was good at mental abuse in general. He could usually look at somebody and pinpoint their weaknesses.

Alfred ignored Ivan's comment, still smirking at the girl. "Without your name how would I find you again? I mean, you probably don't make a lot of money selling your body considering what you look like. Then again you seem like the type to enjoy it so much that you don't care about the money." She actually tried slapping Alfred, but the blond was faster and grabbed her wrist, shaking his head in disappointment, letting out a slow tisk. He had her completely at his mercy now and Ivan could tell she knew it by the look in her eyes.

Instead of doing anything, Alfred let go of her, shoving her to the side. She stumbled, her books spilling out of her arms and papers flying all over the ground. Alfred laughed loudly at that. "Wow, just how pathetic can you get?"

"Funny, I said something similar." Alfred snorted at Ivan's words.

"Of course, it's just that obvious then." He rolled his eyes, "Come on you fucking bastard, I want some food."

"You are overweight enough as it is."

"I could kill you with a tack I hope you know. Come on, you owe me some food." Alfred muttered walking away.

Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"What in the world made you think I would feed your gluttonous nature?"

"You lost a bet, remember?"

"Ah, I remember now." Ivan pouted a bit before smiling and continuing on to the snack bar. Everybody in the school feared them, and for good reason none tried to approach them. Taking a seat at their normal table, Alfred brought back the snacks and sat down in the spot he always sat, the blond was a creature of habit.

Putting his baseball bat on the table, Ivan stole part of Alfred's pizza, eating the food despite the cusses Alfred sent his way. He had baseball practice with Alfred, the blond loved the all-American sport and had a passion for it. Ivan hadn't cared about it until Alfred had said that if he joined the team he could carry the metal bat around school without getting into any sort of trouble. Needless to say, he signed up the next day.

"That girl might try saying you sexually harassed her you know. They take those matters seriously. You are just a moron." Ivan shook his head.

"Shut up. They've got no proof and as far as the teachers are concerned I'm an angel child." Alfred smirked at Ivan. "Of course you are the devil's spawn in their eyes. Besides, you were the one picking on a girl anyway. I was raised with better class, but I'm not going to let you have all the fun."

Ivan snorted. "Better class. You are sexist. I do not discriminate between sexes. One I will not throw punches towards though considering your insecurity."

"Punching a girl makes you a pussy yourself."

"They are weak insecure things that are all too easy to be called fat and go home to cry or cut themselves. Sounds like somebody else I know." Ivan poked Alfred's waist. "Hm... getting fatter."

"Fuck off Braginski!" Alfred bristled instantly. "I don't cry in my bed just because you're so stupid you mistake muscle for fat! Go look in a mirror before you talk about my weight!" Ivan chuckled, but pulled his finger back and let it go... for now. It was too much fun making fun of Alfred, though the other never broke from his rough treatment and even gave some back, which was a very nice bonus at times.

Ivan finished eating the pizza he had stolen and was looking around bored as Alfred ate his food, most of it much too sugary for Ivan's taste. Then he noticed something and nudged Alfred's shoulder. Alfred looked up at him, glaring. Ivan gestured his head over to where two students were sitting down at a table.

Alfred looked over to see a male student - Arthur, helping the crying girl down at the table who they had just gotten done with. The student had quite often been a thorn in their side and beatings didn't seem to do anything to deter the other. Usually they could respect somebody like that... but Arthur was too annoying for even that.

It wasn't long before both their gazes made Arthur look up to see them, there was fear in his stance when he noticed them. Ivan felt a smile forming, and he assumed Alfred was too seeing as the blond waved towards Arthur before turning back to eating. Ivan broke his gaze from Arthur's to look at the side of Alfred's face. "Seems like we're going to be talking to somebody after school's out."

"We have practice." Ivan said, not really caring but surprised Alfred didn't.

"Today's Wednesday, he's a tutor for study hall. He'll be here after school's out." Alfred smiled up at Ivan. "And not many others will be so we can have a nice long chat." Ivan chuckled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>"You have very feminine handwriting." Ivan observed.<p>

"Fuck off you ass! Now hush up and be patient." Alfred snapped at him. The taller sighed softly, shaking his head.

"How do you know he'll come?"

"Oh please." Alfred shot him a smirk. "If you don't think I can't get somebody where I want them then you obviously haven't been paying attention."

"Hm... I wish to hit you for that comment."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Alfred chuckled, looking away as if he didn't just imply that Ivan was just another person he had gotten what he wanted out of Ivan. There was the sound of doors being opened and they both fell silent, Ivan moving away from the blond without a word. A different set of footsteps were what echoed across the room and it was several moments before Arthur finally seemed to notice Alfred leaning against the wall with a smirk, baseball slung over his shoulder. Of course the first thing he tried doing was backing out of the room. Which is when Ivan closed the door to trap the blond in. "Ah, it's almost like you don't like to talk to us." Alfred laughed, standing up away from the wall.

Ivan only hummed in agreement. Arthur looked between them, body obviously tensed with boosted adrenaline. He looked at Alfred, "Where is she?"

Alfred laughed loudly, walking up to stand in front of Arthur, each step forward Ivan could see the pathetic man's body twitches if to step back, but he never did, not with Ivan waiting there. "Please, do you really think that anybody in their right mind would ask you to meet her after school?" Alfred snorted. "I bet you were hoping you'd be getting lucky for once in your life huh? Well that would certainly be a hell of a thanks." Alfred moved his hand holding his bat down to be extended at his side. "Speaking of which, this hero facade is really starting to piss me off." He regarded Arthur slowly. "What do you have to say about that?"

"Piss off." Arthur gritted out. Alfred's smile grew as he raised his eyebrows. Next thing Arthur knew was the sharp, hard pain that erupted throughout his lower back that forced him to his knees.

"That'll hurt for weeks by the way. Might want to get your back checked out just in case." Alfred winked down as soon as Arthur was able to look up. It felt like he couldn't even move anything, everything just hurt so much from his back. He gritted his teeth and looked down. Alfred sighed heavily. "You know, you wouldn't be in as much pain if you just stayed out of our business."

"You're still a fucking monster."

"Oh, so hurtful." Alfred mocked, tapping his bat none to gently against the others head. He didn't want to kill or make the other fall unconscious, so he didn't swing it. Arthur actually grabbed it, seeming about to try and pull himself up, little bastard always had some sort of fight in him. Alfred grabbed the blond hair, bringing the others head down as he raised his knee up. He heard a certain dull crack before letting go of the hair, watching the other pull back instantly, nothing but pain filling him. "Ah, looks like I broke your nose. Usually I don't leave much of a mark... oh well, you could try reporting me if you want, but it won't work." Alfred winked at him. "So, I'm going to tell you this one more time. Stop playing hero, it's really starting to piss us off."

Arthur was holding his nose, but he gave a short and curt nod. "Oh good! Ivan." Ivan grabbed Arthur's shoulders, pulling the other up who's eyes teared up severely at being forced to stand, pain radiating from the area of his back increasing, the metal of the bat sliding across the front of his neck. Their victim thrashed even in his pain, pushing against the cold metal hold. Once again a new pain ripped through him, a second metal bat swinging into his stomach making him nearly retch at the force of it. "Make sure you remember that." The weight of the bat from his shoulders and neck as well as the bat against his stomach was removed and he crumpled onto his knees, holding his stomach as his forehead rested against the floor.

Alfred smiled down at the other, what a bloody mess, literally. Chuckling at his own thoughts, Alfred stepped around the other and both of them left the other there to pick himself up and find his own way home.

* * *

><p>"Well Arthur was gone a good two weeks." Alfred snickered. "Looks like he can't hide at home from school anymore though."<p>

"I doubt he's learned his lesson so do not get cocky, you are too much of an arrogant bitch as it is."

Alfred shot Ivan a glare, "He's gotta break sometime. You can be such an asshole sometimes. You gonna buy me food or what?"

"No."

"Bastard." Alfred muttered, but he got his own food at the usual response. It seemed they always had this conversation around lunch. "We have practice again today, try not to skip out again."

"Just because you are captain does not mean you get to boss me around."

"Come on, you can practice for a bit, it's not going to kill you, don't be such a lazy ass."

"Like you have any room to talk."

"Shut up."

"And two hours is hardly a bit."

"You just love whining don't you?" Alfred sighed as he sat down at his usual spot, even though the cafeteria was crowded around them the table was left empty and untouched. The blond started on his greasy pizza while Ivan ate the sandwich he had gotten. "Just come alright?"

"You look more disgusting than usual with your mouth full like that." Ivan smiled at the other.

"It's a wonder I haven't strangled you myself." Ivan chuckled at the response. "I don't bug you about other things, but I want to go to state this year and if you're not trying I will let the couch kick you off. He's talked about it before. And I know how much you love carrying around that blunt object." It was Alfred's smirk, as if he knew Ivan would come to practice that really pissed Ivan off.

"You think you know what I will do?" Ivan growled.

"You love carrying that bat around."

Ivan glared at the other, he did not like Alfred threatening him, using something to hold over his head, of all people. "I will come. But do not think it is because of just that. I have other thoughts in store." Ivan smirked at Alfred, who instantly looked curious and a bit worried. But of course, he had a reason to be. Chuckling, he returned to his sandwich, Alfred probably imagining the worst scenarios possible.


	2. Peeping Tom

**Chapter 2: Peeping Tom**

**Word Count: 4,957**

**I'm almost done writing the story, once I finish it, I'll post every week instead of about every month, promise.**

* * *

><p>Humming happily, Ivan found it funny that people on the team were about the only people that feared Ivan and Alfred less than others. Mostly because Alfred didn't want them sustaining serious injury that prevented them from playing, and liking the sport seemed to be an in with the blond as well. Ivan would have called it weak if it hadn't been for one stupid male who had tried things that crossed the line and Alfred had not only dropped him from the team, but beat the shit out of him. News traveled fast on the grapevine and it was clear being on the team wasn't a complete immunity. So none of them tried getting on Alfred's bad side, indeed some even engaged in conversation about baseball and strategies and Alfred would light up and be so cheerful and optimistic Ivan sometimes found himself thinking that Alfred would have been quiet the popular student if it wasn't for his habit of beating up his classmates.<p>

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ivan once more decided that he did not prefer basketball. But Alfred was right about it letting him carry the bat around, though a sad replacement from his metal pipe, it worked on school grounds. He closed his locker, normal clothes back on though he would have to take a shower when he got home. He used to shower after gym or practice, but Alfred's own paranoia about doing so somehow brushed off onto him. Closing the locker door Ivan looked over at Alfred who had been waiting for him. "You take fucking forever to change. Like every single time. Why do you wear so many layers anyway? Stupid commie."

"I have told you many times that I am not communist, neither is Russia. No reason to live in your constant haze of stupidity." Ivan tisked. Alfred turned to glare at him.

"You're still communist. You have that personality."

"What personality?" Ivan smirked, stepping closer to Alfred, giving him a quizzical look, just knowing what the just of the answer would be.

A slow smile stretched across Alfred's face at the opportunity presented to him, "Cocksucking, higher-than-thou asshole."

"Oh dear, I am afraid you misunderstood Alfred, you just described yourself perfectly." Ivan grinned, "Ah, what a ring too, I think I will call you this from now on."

"Wow. I did not think you could be so fucking low as to steal my insult."

"Perhaps." Ivan smiled, moving quickly to fist his hand into the others blond hair. Alfred let out a small sound, but when Ivan forced his head back into the locker - not too hard, Ivan didn't want to knock the other out or give a concussion - Alfred let out a low growl, his own hands moving up to grip at Ivan's outstretched arm.

"The fuck are you doing?" Alfred growled out, though he wasn't moving Ivan's hand, and for good reason considering moving it would mean Ivan would yank at that one particular hair that he already had in his grip.

"I told you earlier I would be punishing you." Ivan smiled, did the blond really forget so soon? "You do not try manipulating me or suggest that I am doing what you truly want, understand?" Ivan growled out this time.

Alfred glared at him before a smirk came across his face, "You're just pissed cause it's true."

That was a rial if Ivan had ever heard one, they both knew that wasn't true. But, Ivan would bite, if that's how the other wanted it. Ivan pulled Alfred's forward, not missing the gasp the other let out, but choosing to ignore it before forcing Alfred's head back into the locker again. Alfred punched Ivan in the jaw.

Ivan chuckled darkly, tightening his grip in Alfred's hair, feeling dark pleasure as the others eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen a second before it did, not enough time to stop it, but enough to register the upcoming move. Ivan pulled up harshly. Alfred let out a shout, hands once again going to Ivan's arm, clawing at the thick jacket but not finding any skin to really dig into. Ivan smiled as he relaxed the pressure, but Alfred was already panting and his legs shaking, eyes glazed. It was amazing how arousal could suck the fight out of one's muscles. Alfred seemed to start to regain himself, eyes clearing and breath starting to sound less desperate.

He pulled again, he couldn't have that, could he? Alfred gasped and seemed to try to sink onto his knees, it was just so amazing how little strength he had so shortly, he could barely stand. But Ivan pulled at his hair, forcing the other to stand to prevent pain or loss of hair. The blond let out a needy whimper, hands clenching into the fabric of Ivan's jacket, "F-Fucker."

"There you are again with name calling, it is not nice."

"Go to hell." Alfred managed to grit out. Ivan hummed, pulling him up further by the hair and connecting their lips together. Alfred's hands moved to the front of his coat, bringing him closer. Ivan pressed the other against the lockers, pulling at Alfred's hair and pressing his knee up between Alfred's legs. Alfred gasped, disconnected their lips as he did. Ivan bit at Alfred's bottom lip in punishment for pulling away and connected their lips again. Of course that was right before Alfred punched him.

Ivan rubbed his cheek, wincing at the tenderness. Alfred didn't have to hit him that hard. The blond growled, moving away, and Ivan put his leg down to allow the other to escape, though Alfred used the lockers to support himself, "Ass. I said not at school. How many fucking times?"

"I cannot count them, but a lot." Ivan rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I am not helping you with that."

"Like fuck you aren't!" Alfred snapped, fixing his bookbag, starting away, seeming to stand alright.

Ivan followed, humming, "No, I would have, but you have already pissed me off."

"Well fuck you! I can find somebody else on the way home!"

"No you will not, you are a cock slut."

"There are other cocks in the world in case you haven't noticed." Alfred glared back at Ivan.

"Yes, but mine is bigger~"

"Sometimes I wonder what's bigger, your cock or your fucking head!"

"Well technically Alfred-"

"Don't. Shut up. I am going to find somebody else."

"No you will not."

"Then you are fucking coming home with me!"

"You seem to never understand punishment, you are such a little idiot. It is not in a cute way either." Ivan hummed, opening the locker room door.

"Bastard." Alfred grumbled, but they both stopped when they saw somebody leave out the doors quite quickly at the end of the hall. Alfred frowned, "Think they saw?"

"Hm... Perhaps."

"This is all your fault." Alfred said, starting to walk away again.

* * *

><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck. Alfred whined, trying to move so- there. He let himself groan out as his prostate was struck, grinding his hips down so that he wouldn't lose that pleasure. Not that it fucking mattered, "A-Ass."<p>

"Let me guess, one day you are going to kill me?"

"Yes!" Alfred snapped, tossing his head back and forth, trying to get the blindfold off. Ivan tied it tight though. He heard shuffling of something, but it was hard to distinguish over his own panting and movement.

"Keep promising yourself that." Ivan hummed, sounding almost bored. "Why do you still have comic books? You are such a child. Or is the phrase nerd? They are not even any good."

"Gonna kill... Hm..."

"Says the one who let me tie him up. You can be so incredibly stupid."

"Didn't- didn't let." Alfred gritted out, clenching his fists tightly and moving his arms in the ropes, it burned a bit, but he cared more about trying to get off as he tried positioning the toy inside him to hit his prostate again without anything but his hips to aid in such a task.

"Practically." Ivan hummed, Alfred growled at that, "I find it funny watching you trying to fuck yourself on a toy though."

"F-fuck off."

"Well I could leave you like this if you really want."

"Bas-stard!" Alfred hissed. He just knew Ivan was doing something to please himself, his voice had taken that deeper edge to it that it always did.

"Or, you could ask nicely and I might give you what you want." Alfred struggled against the rope holding his hands, but it did little other than cause his breath to come in even shorter. He shook his head, biting his lip to not even say a thing. Ivan probably wanted it just the same, so he wasn't going to beg for it! No way in hell. Although now he understood why Ivan hadn't gagged him like he sometimes did. Alfred moved his hips down until he felt pleasure again, stifling the moan as he continued to bite his lip. That felt so good. "I see." Ivan mused. Alfred felt the dildo inside of him start pulling out. He felt excited, considering that usually meant that they could finally actually fuck.

His body seemed to want to keep it in him though, because his muscles tightened around it, making it kind of hurt when Ivan pulled it out. After a moment of recovery he growled when he realized Ivan wasn't doing anything else, leaving him with even less stimulation. That was until a few slick fingers pushed into him. Alfred gasped, surprised more than anything, he hadn't even heard the other getting lube. He let out a groan, moving down on the fingers to try and make Ivan just go fucking faster. He was hard and horny and the other was just not doing what he wanted. Even Ivan's fingers seemed to refuse to hit his prostate as Ivan finger fucked him. "Will you ask now?" Ivan asked. Alfred could almost see the stupid smirk the other would have on his face.

Alfred couldn't believe he was about to say what he was about to say, but god did he fucking want it, no more teasing or Ivan fucking around with him without the actual fucking part. He twisted his hands in the binds again in a last ditch effort to see if they would magically come free. They didn't. He knew he should have never taught Ivan how to make a good knot. "Shut up and just fucking fuck me already!" Alfred snapped.

Ivan pulled his fingers out making Alfred writhe in his sexual frustration before he just slumped against the headboard he was attached too, panting heavily at the extra exertion. However, then he felt Ivan grab his hips, and his legs were moved to either side of Ivan. Finally. Fucking teasing bas- Ivan slammed inside of Alfred. He threw his head back, letting out a sound between pleasure and pain, but mostly it was pleasure. Ivan was big sure, but the toy hadn't exactly been small and Alfred wasn't exactly a virgin either.

He felt nails digging into his hips, but his mind only registered that dimly, mostly focused on Ivan thrusting into him, already hard and rough right into Alfred's prostate. He pushed his hips back, just trying to get more everything. He wanted more, wanted Ivan to go faster, harder even. Perhaps something along those lines made it past his senseless moans, because Ivan did exactly that. All Alfred really felt was the stinging of the rope and Ivan fucking him until he knew nothing else. Ivan moved his hand down, finally undoing the cock ring.

Alfred knew he let out an embarrassing sound as he came instantly, arching up into Ivan as he did, seeing white behind the blindfold. He almost passed out honestly, but he wasn't on cloud nine much longer, he was at least aware of Ivan cumming inside of him, and he shuddered at the feeling he doubted he would ever get used to. Bastard refused to wear a condom anymore. Ivan rutted into him a couple times after that before going still, head buried into Alfred's shoulder. It wasn't until Ivan released his teeth that Alfred's skin, once numb felt the bite. "Ow fuck. Fucking bastard." Alfred breathed out.

Ivan chuckled, pulling out of him. Ah, that always felt weird. He wiggled around, only mildly worried that Ivan would go and take a shower and leave him here - the other had done it before. "You should be thanking me for marking your shoulder instead of your neck."

"Marking. Other people leave hickeys you know!"

"That is for the weak. Oh! I understand why you want them."

"Get bent."

"I believe I just did."

"Shut up." Alfred hissed. Ivan chuckled, and Alfred felt a hand against his cheek before the blindfold was pulled up over his head. He blinked at the sudden invasion of light, groaning. It wasn't as bad as when hungover, but it was worse than when first waking up in the morning for school too. And yep, "I knew your face looked like shit. How sad, I'd almost forgotten." Ivan hit him over the head before actually untying his wrists that had marks in a complete circle across from them. Alfred just flopped down onto the bed with a groan.

Ivan snorted, standing up and walking towards the bathroom with just the words of, "Do not be so dramatic, it is unattractive."

"Oh yes, you caught me, I live to please you and your fat ass. Forgive me oh lord of the communists, for clearly I have committed a great sin against assholes everywhere." Alfred grumbled, searching around for his phone with his hand, too tired to lift his head up, hearing the water running from the bathroom.

"See, there you go again." Ivan called over the water.

Alfred rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone finally and pulling it towards him, looking at the time. "Six? It's fucking six?"

"Yes." Ivan said, turning off the water and coming in, "Congratulations on being able to tell time, I knew one day you would learn." Ivan threw a washcloth right into Alfred's head. Alfred sat up, ignoring his exhaustion and pain to throw his alarm clock - which was never plugged in - at Ivan, clipping Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan stumbled a bit, wincing and rubbing his shoulder before glaring darkly at Alfred, but Alfred was glaring back just the same. "An hour. A whole fucking hour? You fucking... fuck! You had me tied up and fucking myself, deprived of orgasm for an entire fucking hour?"

"Ah, I am remembering now why I leave you tied up after."

"The fuck man! No wonder I'm so exhausted! Ah, fuck you." Alfred groaned, falling back into his pillows. He was exhausted, he wanted to just fall asleep now and he doubted he would wake up until the next morning even if he did.

"I suppose I can forgive you for hitting me." Ivan said, making Alfred instantly paranoid, especially when he felt the bed sink down and a hand clamp onto the back of his neck so he couldn't turn over onto his back. "As a... Reward."

"A reward for what? I'm not doing you any favors." Alfred hissed, not even trying to struggle. This was Ivan's plan, obviously, get him exhausted and take advantage of him, "Better not molest me, bastard."

"We just had sex not five minutes ago. I do not think molesting is the proper word. Now, you have already done something."

"Oh... Good then." Alfred muttered, letting his eyes close. Ivan took his hand away.

"You called my name~" Alfred's eyes shot open and he turned over, kicking at Ivan.

"No! No I didn't fucking do that! Go fuck yourself, you flying fuck!"

"You always come up with the worst insults when you are tired." Ivan chuckled, moving out of Alfred's kicking range. "And you did. I will not be letting you forget it anytime soon either."

"No, no! Fuck you!" Alfred yelled, throwing the pillow he wasn't using at Ivan. "I was tired, and confused!"

"Oh, I am sure." Ivan smirked that stupid commie face of his, "Now clean up before you fall asleep. I am staying here." He said as he walked over to start pulling on his jeans.

"What, you're younger sister over? I thought that was next weekend."

"It changed with halloween coming up. She wished to spend it with Father and me."

"You mean with you, right?"

Ivan sighed, rolling his eyes, "Just clean up."

"Most of this is your cum! Why do I have to clean it?"

"Fine, you may stain your sheets with my cum if you wish."

"Only in your wildest fantasies, you sicko." Alfred snapped, grabbing the washcloth that was now beside him, making his pillow damp.

Ivan just waved him off, going out the door. Alfred glared at the rag before throwing it into the laundry basket across the room and standing up. Oh fuck, that was never pleasant. He was sore, but the feeling of cum suddenly starting to drip down his legs wasn't something he'd get used to. He went and took a shower in his bathroom, careful not to doze off in the middle of it.

Stepping out, he felt more exhausted, if possible, but he was clean at least. Sighing, he looked longingly at the bed, but pulled on a pair of boxers and stepping out of his room. He snorted at Ivan when he saw the other sitting at the bar attached to the kitchen with vodka, "Hey, don't get drunk while you're here, the last thing I need is you crying all over me."

Ivan turned to smile at him, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I will, believe me. I can hardly think straight." Hardly stand straight either, "But when have you known me to go to bed on an empty stomach?"

"Well, I was hoping, you would lose weight quicker."

"I can tell my parents to stop buying vodka." Alfred shot back, going around Ivan and the bar into the kitchen, opening the fridge. What did he have the energy to make? Hm... Nothing. But, a sandwich seemed alright. He pulled out the bread and fixings, placing them on the counter, starting to make several sandwiches with all the fixings he had found.

"Is it a wonder you are so fat?"

"Yeah? What's your excuse?" Alfred glared at the bread before him as he spread mayo across it before putting on several meat slices and some cheese, as well as some tomato and lettuce. He wasn't completely unhealthy, despite what Ivan said. He startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He gritted his teeth, "Don't do that." He hissed out, ignoring the others presence as he continued making sandwiches.

"You look good with bruises."

"I don't have any bruises, and no, you can't put any on me either. You've just had me tied up for a fucking hour."

"Do not be ridiculous. The ones on your wrist will last at least a week."

"Fuck."

Ivan let out a small giggling sound fit for a child, "You forgot."

"I swear to god, I will stab you with this knife."

"That is a butter knife."

"Yeah, it's dull, it'll hurt that much more when I'm carving into your skull." Alfred growled.

"Go back to bed before you kill me then."

"I dunno, I'm starting to like this idea. I could just drag your body to the lake and dump it in the middle of it, wrap you up tight with blanket and duct tape and have a nice weight on your ankle so you can stay there until long after I'm dead."

"Do not be ridiculous, if you killed me I would come back as a ghost and haunt you."

"Fuck. Fine. I won't kill you yet."

Ivan chuckled, rubbing his finger against the bite mark he had given Alfred. Alfred swatted his finger away with a growl before starting to eat one of the sandwiches. "I thought not."

"I still want to."

"Well I would not expect that to change." Ivan rolled his eyes. "Do not forget we still have school tomorrow."

"What? You told me we had a day off!"

"I lied."

Alfred smacked him with the knife, getting mayonnaise and mustard across Ivan's face. Scowling, Ivan grabbed the knife and smacked it into Alfred's hair. "Hey! Fuck, I just showered!"

"I know. Next time do not hit me with something dirty." Ivan said, walking away and tossing the knife into the sink. It made a loud clanking sound in the deep metal sink. Ivan grabbed the washcloth that was never used and hung on the faucet, pouring water onto it and wiping his face off.

"Yeah, cause you've never hit me with anything dirty. And by dirty I mean your dick by the way."

"I caught that." Ivan said before slapping the washcloth across Alfred's back.

"Fuck you! Stop abusing me!"

"Oh yes, I am so abusive compared to you."

"Yes!" Alfred snapped, finishing making his third sandwich as he snached the wet rag out of Ivan's hand, glaring at Ivan before rubbing his hair furiously. Alfred grabbed the other sandwiches and started towards the living room, sitting on the couch with a sigh of relief before snatching up the remote and turning it on, switching it to the DVD player, "Hey, come over here and pick out a movie."

"What, too lazy to choose one yourself?"

"Damn right. Plus you're my bitch. Now do it."

Ivan walked into his view, looking at the selection of many movies that were mostly Alfred's. "There you go again, mixing up our roles."

"I'm not the bitch. Bitch is title to those who are-"

"Submissive. But technically it means a dog in rut. I do not know, this is quite the name for you."

"If I was in rut, you would fucking know it. But in human lingo, you fucking commie, bitch is somebody who does what they're told and under the thumb of another."

"Oh yes, it is I who begs to have sex."

"I do not beg. But you might as well, considering how much you feel me up."

"Why am I picking out a movie, I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Cause I said I wanted a movie bitch, now get to it."

Ivan rolled his eyes, pulling out a movie and popping it in the Blue-Ray player and going to sit down on the couch, watching the screen as Alfred hit play. There weren't too many movie's to Ivan's taste of course, but Alfred didn't let just anybody pick out a movie. He did dub people stupid, lacking the sense of what a good movie was and 'didn't deserve to choose a movie ever, especially in my house'.

He rubbed his smile that grew a bit as he watched as the movie went by, just remembering Alfred saying his name. That wasn't common either, Alfred usually didn't say anything but cusses of course, not that Ivan minded. It had been more shocking at the time if anything, and he was not sure he had heard Alfred correctly. The others reaction had proven that he had heard right. He certainly wasn't going to let the other forget that for a long while. It was perhaps a quarter through the movie he turned to say something akin to that, but paused, letting out a snort. Alfred was resting on the arm of the couch, arm curled under his head and sleeping.

Ivan knew the other was tired when he came out without his glasses on, but falling asleep during a movie pretty much topped it. Ivan resting his head in his hand, watching the rest of the movie he had picked out. It was dark at that point and he moved closer to Alfred, flicking the others ear. The blond's eyebrows furrowed and he moved his head away, grumbling.

"I will dump all your comics into the bath."

"No…" Alfred muttered, yawning, eyes flickering open, "What? Hey, where's the movie?"

"I already watched it. Come on, you slothful creature, it gets cold in your room."

"No, you're just always fucking cold." Alfred muttered, but he slowly stood up, though he looked quite upset, already starting towards his room. Ivan rolled his eyes. "You coming or what?" Alfred grumbled when he was mostly there, "If I learn you woke me up and made me move for nothing, I'm going to be so fucking pissed."

"As funny as that would be, no." Ivan said, walking over to Alfred, "So clingy."

"You're the one coming up with crap to cuddle me."

"Oh yes, my inner most secret desire is to cuddle you."

"Fucking knew it." Ivan snorted at that, watching as Alfred just went and dropped onto the bed.

"You really are very lazy." Ivan commented, closing the door, pulling the blankets up from under Alfred before getting into the bed, pulling the blankets over them. It was still quite early, only around eight thirty, but Ivan hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before, and so fell asleep almost as quickly as Alfred did.

* * *

><p>"Why do you never buy me food anyway?" Alfred questioned, taking a bite of his greasy pizza again.<p>

"Because you need to eat less as it is. I am not encouraging you to gain more weight."

"I think I fucking deserve it!" Alfred snapped.

"Why is that?" Ivan smirked at the blond.

"You know why. Asswhipe." Alfred muttered, taking another bite. Ivan paused, nudging Alfred, receiving a glare before Ivan nodded his head behind him. Alfred turned and looked over to see Arthur a safe distance away. Alfred smirked, "Ah! Arthur, you know, I was wanting to talk to you, so it's actually good to see you." Ivan took a bite of his food, listening to the conversation. Arthur didn't say anything. "Come, sit down." Alfred said sweetly, patting the spot beside him.

"I think not." Arthur said shortly.

Alfred let out a tisk, "Trust is so hard to come by these days. You're just afraid cause there's no teachers around, am I right?" Arthur didn't say anything and Alfred just opened the package of cookies he had gotten, "Alright, so you usually don't come to us anymore, got something on your mind?"

"I want you both to stop beating me up, as well as others."

"Wow… This sounds like that first speech he gave us. I'm already bored. It's your turn to beat him up. Have fun." Alfred muttered. Ivan smirked, standing up.

Arthur looked almost panicked then before saying, "I saw you two in the locker room!"

"I knew it was you. Just knew it, so you saw us, good job, that makes you a peeping tom." Alfred shrugged.

"But you said… I thought."

"Said? How long did you watch? Wow, you're going to get the shit beaten out of you." Ivan grabbed Arthur's shirt, shoving the other back into the wall of the school. "Don't take forever, I don't want to pull your ass out of trouble if a teacher comes around cause lunch is over."

"We have almost half an hour. That is plenty." Ivan said cheerfully.

"I will tell everybody!" Arthur said hastily in a last ditch effort.

"So?" Alfred asked, "What are they going to do, call us faggots and whisper and giggle like girl scout troops. Oh, I'm so terrified. Won't change how much we hurt them, or you for that matter." Alfred shrugged, taking a bite of pizza.

Ivan smiled, "Too bad for you~"

Alfred suddenly hissed, "Teacher." Ivan dropped Arthur, giving a sad sigh.

"I will deal with you later." Ivan smiled at the other before going back and sitting by Alfred just as a teacher walked outside past them. Alfred had seen him coming around the corner. And considering that Ivan would be suspended if he was caught one more time, it would be bothersome. Arthur straightened his coat, giving a nervous glance at them before hurriedly following after the teacher, knowing that was his only scapegoat, for now.

Ivan tisked once they were gone. "I was looking forward to beating him up. It is Friday too."

"Guess you're gonna have to wait then. Don't find out where he lives. If you get one more restraining order, I swear to god they'll lock you up."

The taller smiled at him. "Be honest though, the only reason you were not about to help is because you are still in pain."

"And who's fucking fault is that? Asshole. I wouldn't have let you even touch me if I knew it wasn't a weekend."

"Oh yes. Let. You have such admirable control over your lust Alfred, it is truly a wonder."

"Shut up." Ivan only chuckled as Alfred tore off a piece of food, leaning back into the wall behind him as he glared at Ivan.


	3. Blackmail

**Chapter 3: Blackmail**

**Word Count: 5,633**

**Finished the story, so it should be updating every week now.**

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed, reading the text he had gotten with annoyance. It wasn't the first time he'd read it, far from, but he was trying to understand it completely. Oh, the fuck did it matter? He slammed it down on the counter, pulling on some oven mitts as the timer went off. He pulled the sheet out, putting it on the stove to cool as he closed the oven door, turning off the heat.<p>

He looked at the cookies he'd made. Alfred would bet ten bucks he wasn't allowed to have any. Same old routine. He was just glad it didn't happen that often. He heard his phone going off. Must be Ivan. He grabbed it, smiling at the name: Red Fucker. He opened the text.

_You should come over._

Come over there? Hm… Only one reason for that. Alfred hit reply. _I thought your sisters were there last weekend?_ Alfred put the phone down again, pulling out a plate and setting it down on the counter so he could transfer them over once they were cool. Surely nobody would notice if he ate just one. He picked up his phone as it buzzed again, sitting at the counter.

_Yes well… They are here again._

_Damn, I was going to dress up as a sexy nurse and everything._

_No you were not. Do not tease. Are you coming or not?_

Alfred rolled his eyes, always so demanding. _No. I can't. Debbie says we're going to be spending time together. You know what that means._

_Hm. I do not know if I sound feel sorry for you or curse you for being useless._

_Have I mentioned how much I hate you?_ Alfred glared, hoping somehow that would filter his hate into the text more.

_You could stand to mention it more often._

_Well then let me elaborate: I wish to shove a jackhammer into your face and use it on until you actually look like an attractive human being. Alfred actually felt proud of that._

_Ah, words of love._

_Shut it_

_As far as I recall, you love me. I remember just the night before last when you called out my name~_

Oh. _Oh._ That was it! Alfred slammed his phone down angrily, not sending a reply, hoping down from the counter. Well fuck that cock-sucking bastard. See if he ever got sex again. Maybe he'd cut his dick off. That sounded appropriate. Or Alfred could just hit him when they saw each other again… Hm… It was a toss up. He'd decide later.

He cautiously touched one of the cookies, deciding they would hold their form as he pulled out a spatula, dishing them out onto the plate one at a time. It was a dull task, but he was rewarded when he was able to grab one of them, taking a bite. Hmmm, he loved food so much. Eating the food as quickly as he could while it was still so hot, he chased it with some milk.

Taking the rest of them, he picked up the plate and went out to set it on the coffee table in the living room, picking up the remote and putting it in the small drawer it belonged to. He also set up a plate of different sliced cheeses and crackers, as requested. He figured that would be good enough anyway. His attention was no longer required and he could go and hide in his room for the rest of the evening, and maybe cuss at Ivan… or ignore him. Again, both were so very tempting.

Then however, Alfred heard the doorbell ring and couldn't help but groan aloud. Why him? Sighing and resigning to his fate, he walked towards the front door, putting on a smile before opening it. Who stood on the other side of it was not who he expected. He dropped his smile, staring in confused shock at the other, which was actually the same expression he got back. Then, he narrowed his eyes, standing straighter, "What are you doing here?" Alfred snarled.

Arthur, seeming to be blessed with logic, looked terrified. "I ah… Well I… You live here?" Alfred didn't answer, continuing to glare, waiting for the man to go the fuck away. He did take several steps back, looked at the number plates then pulled out a piece of paper glancing at it. He looked between the two and at Alfred nervously.

It finally clicked. "Here for Debbie?"

"Ah yes, so this is the right place?"

Alfred groaned, slouching against the door frame. This just turned into a shit day. "Yeah, this is the place. Get in already." Arthur didn't look like he wanted to come in as much as Alfred himself didn't want him coming in. But he hesitated and moved carefully around Alfred, which did make himself feel a little better. Alfred closed the door once he was in. "Right, student president. Sometimes I forget you're so pathetic." Alfred said, shaking his head, "Ow, take off your shoes, you see the shoes here? They aren't decoration."

Arthur jumped, nodding and sliding them off his feet, standing awkwardly and still looking a bit baffled. Well, it wasn't an everyday situation, that was for sure. "Well?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing standing around? The living room's right over there, you blind or something?" Arthur looked over and glanced in Alfred's direction a moment before walking over towards the living room hesitantly. It was starting to get on Alfred's nerves how slowly the other was moving. But finally, he sat down in one of the chairs, looking very nervous. "You look worse then a rabbit in a dog race." Alfred smiled, going over and sitting down on the couch, grabbing up another cookie. If he had to entertain, he got food. That was how it worked.

"Why are you here?" Arthur finally got out, staring at him, it looked like glaring, but it was hard to tell with such gigantic caterpillars on his forehead.

"Haven't figured it out yet? For being top student, you sure are slow."

Arthur looked around, seeming to think a moment. Alfred rolled his eyes, taking another bite. By the time he had chewed and swallowed it completely Arthur said very slowly, "Are you… Sleeping with her-"

Alfred choked on the air for only a moment, honestly not having expected that, he glared at Arthur for even the suggestion. "That's sick! She's my mom!" Arthur seemed to relax, looking relieved at that. He was still a sick pervert. "We even look alike! You idiot."

"It was a guess, no need to be so upset." Alfred rolled his eyes, oh yes, he should take the suggestion he was fucking his mom lightly. Lovely. Why did she have to volunteer at the school, why? And why had she invited Arthur of all people over? "There seems to be something different about you." Alfred looked at the other, waiting for the probably stupid remark. It once again took Arthur a moment. "Your insults… they aren't as crude or well-"

"Good? Yeah, kind of a habit. Relax, while you're here, you have a get out of jail free card. Don't push it though. You do something that pisses me off, I still see you at school." Arthur once more looked a little relieved. He gave a small nod. Alfred sighed, flopping down on the couch, "Cool, now be quiet until I can leave."

"... Can't you leave now?"

"Don't you just wish, eyebrows? No, I got to entertain guests until Debbie get's here. Next time, show up on time, not early."

"Never thought I'd see the day where you would scold me on being punctual."

Huh… the other made a joke. Alfred glared towards him, "Don't get comfortable here princess. Get whatever business you've got sorted and leave." He growled. The other seemed to understand the unsaid 'or else' and fell silent. Alfred grabbed another cookie, eating it, "These are for you by the way." He muttered past a mouthful.

Arthur blinked up at him as if he'd grown a second head. "I… Can eat them?"

"What, I need to spell everything out for you? Jeez, you're slow." Alfred muttered, finishing the cookie in a couple more bites. Arthur seemed to hesitate before reaching his hand out to grab one of the crackers, as if afraid Alfred would reach out and break his arm. Smiling, Alfred leaned forward suddenly, making Arthur jerk back. Alfred leaned back, laughing loudly.

"Do you only ever laugh at others fear?"

"Ah, don't be ridiculous." Alfred sighed out, pretending to wipe a tear of joy out of his eyes for added effect, "Pain's funny too. But nah, I can laugh at ordinary jokes and stuff." He hummed a moment before the front door opened. Both he and Arthur looked up as Debbie came in.

Alfred was able to sneak away as she apologized to Arthur for making him wait, and that the other board members should also be arriving shortly. He flopped down onto his bed once he had made it in the clear, burying his head into his pillow and hoping that this wouldn't end up being a normal occurrence.

* * *

><p>"Damn it you asshole, I know you don't like the fruit served here, the only reason you aren't giving it to me is just to be a gigantic dick!"<p>

"You do not deserve it." Ivan growled out.

"Look, I left my phone on the counter and forgot it! You weren't the only one suffering, okay?"

"Oh? Are you sure? I would much rather deal with your mother then my younger sister."

"Yet I have to come up with excuses to save your fat ass whenever she comes over. I've talked to her, she's not that bad."

"She wants to murder you."

Alfred pondered that a moment. "She is still taking her medication, right?"

"Mostly."

"Fine. You win this round." Alfred grumbled, leaning back and crossing his arms as he stared out the window in the secluded hallway. "Still hellish. I have to make yummy food and usually don't get to eat anything. Then Debbie says she was the one who made it and I'm just..." Alfred rolled his eyes to emphasize his annoyance. "God. One day I'm going to snap."

"Too bad, it is fun watching you acting like the model son."

"You can suck my dick you fucking asshole."

"So… Was that actual permission to fuck you here or-"

Alfred turned so he was facing Ivan and kicked the taller in the ribcage. Ivan burst out into laughter as if it had tickled. Fucking ass. "What the hell is so funny?" Alfred snapped.

"Your pathetic attempt for one." Ivan grinned at him.

"Whatever, give me your food." Ivan opened his mouth to say something before there was the sound of somebody clearing their throat nearby. Of course when they looked over they expected a teacher to scold them for skipping class. However, they saw Arthur standing there. They both stared up at the man.

Ivan looked back at Alfred pointedly, "It is still my turn."

"Ehg. Fine." Alfred huffed. Ivan smiled, standing up and looking at Arthur.

"Though I am surprised you came to us. What is this occasion here?" Ivan questioned, looking at Arthur, tilting his head to the side. He was also checking to make sure that there were no teachers in eyesight of course.

"Well… For one, you both should be in class, and I am sure that you stole that food from the cafeteria." Arthur said, a tinge of nervousness showing, but he seemed firm enough.

"Do you never fucking learn your lesson? I mean come on, you should have learned this the first week we started beating you." Alfred sighed. Ivan nodded in agreement, grabbing Arthur's shirt.

"I-I'll tell your mother!"

"Good luck." Ivan smiled, punching Arthur across the jaw, enjoying the way his head jerked to the side harshly.

"He meant Debbie, idiot." Alfred sighed. Ivan paused then, eyes darkening and turning to stare at Alfred, "Oh don't look at me like I abandoned you for some puff ball. Think Ivan, he's head of the student council. He came to the meeting. I actually had to play host to him, so go ahead and beat the crap out of him." Alfred commented, pulling the fruit Ivan had been denying him closer to him, starting to eat it.

"Gladly." Ivan smiled grabbing the back of Arthur's head and bringing it down onto his knee, not hitting the nose of course - he didn't want anything fatal after all. The forehead was a good enough target, and when he pulled up on the others hair, Arthur looked dazed. Not wanting the pain to be dimmed, he waited until Arthur seemed to regain his mindfulness. Another punch, this one placed in his gut to make him lost his breath before bringing his elbow down onto Arthur's back when the other leaned over.

"Once again, pointless threat. She thinks I'm a perfect angel, she isn't going to believe that I do anything like this. Go ahead and try and tell her if you don't believe me though." Alfred said around some of his food he had eaten. Ivan pulled the other up by blond hair, smiling at how much pain Arthur already seemed to be in. He had just started too. Humming a moment, Ivan moved and swung his leg to kick the smaller male right in the achilles heel, putting his hand over his mouth to just cover up the much louder yelp from the others. He removed it before Arthur could even think of trying to bite into it.

Arthur was panting heavily, finally getting enough time and in a position to claw his nails into the gloved hand Ivan had in his hair. He seemed to be searching frantically for an escape. "Still trying to blackmail us?" Ivan questioned, tisking and shaking his head, "I do not know why this idea is so imbedded in your mind, but it is not possible."

The pathetic male looked back at him before looking back at Alfred, who had just finished the rest of Ivan's food, and quite happily of course. "T-Then I'll tell her you're gay." Ivan smiled, drawing his fist back, thinking of where exactly to place the impact. Panic flashed through Arthur's eyes and he continued, "She thinks of you as the typical jock. If she learned you were gay she wouldn't approve." His mouth, definitely his mouth. It would hurt Ivan a bit, but it sounded fun.

"Stop." Ivan stopped, frowning and looking back at Alfred, glaring slightly. He heard Arthur let out a relieved sigh. Alfred was looking up at him seriously.

"What? You are a con. You can convince her otherwise."

"Yeah, I could." Alfred stood up, "But remember what I say all the fucking time? No, of course not, you don't listen. Idea's like that are like a seed of an annoying weed. They grow even when you don't want them to. She would have that little doubt. And where the hell do we go to fuck? Think about it. She'll keep a closer eye on any guys coming and going, just to be sure."

Ivan tilted his head to the side slightly. "We can sleep other place."

"Are you fucking serious? I am not about to be reduced to the car and the once in a blue moon at your house. No. Forget it. I like my bed. Drop him." Ivan turned to glare at Arthur, smile only making the glare that much creepier. He let go of Arthur, of course the other stumbled on his probably going to be bruised achilles heel. Arthur almost looked shocked. Alfred stepped forward, looking down at Arthur. "Okay fucker, you got a bit of leverage. But I want to make this clear. It's only good because I want some comfort when having sex. A convenience, understand? If your requests or stupid remarks become more of an inconvenience than I deem, you lose every fucking thing. And we will both hospitalize you for any trouble between now and then, get it?"

Arthur nodded hastily. "Y-Yes. I understand." Not looking comfortable with that.

"Good. To save us the trouble, say what you want and I'll answer."

"You have to stop beating me up."

"As long as you don't try scolding us for skipping and acting all school rep like you just fucking tried, then fine." Alfred nodded.

"And… Maybe some other students?"

"Wrong. You have leverage. Oh, and if people happen to learn where I live, I will fucking murder you. I don't mind having enemies, but I actually do care for Debbie, and see she would be more affected by whatever fucking crap people come up with. So, you make trouble for my mom you will see what it means to see me angry, got it?" Alfred gave a smile, that at that moment seemed to echo Ivan's own crazy one.

Arthur shivered, and nodded slowly. "T-Then… Is that all I can get?"

"Pretty much. We won't beat up on you or make your life too miserable, as long as you don't say a word to Debbie and don't interfere with what we do. That's the deal." Arthur hesitated before scowling a bit, but nodding in agreement. "Good. Then it's a bargain."

"I do not like it." Ivan muttered bitterly.

"I don't think anybody's happy with the arrangement, not even eyebrows here. But it's a pretty equal arrangement. We still get a nice bed and he get's to go home from school without injury from us. Come on, we should go for lunch." Alfred turned and picked up his book bag, walking away. Ivan followed him slowly, neither looking back at a shaking and battered Arthur.

"You just ate." Ivan commented, though the conversation became faded quickly as they stepped out of the small hallway. Arthur rubbed his stomach. His back, head and entire left leg up to his hip starting to radiate a lot of pain. But maybe… Just maybe, it wouldn't happen again. Perhaps he was finally free.

* * *

><p>It was a mistake to believe such a thing. Arthur still stumbled upon them when they were beating or harassing another student. In that moment, he always had the option to walk away, knowing he wouldn't be bother. He never could bring himself to do it.<p>

"You're really starting to piss me off." Alfred growled lowly at him, piercing him with a deep glare.

Arthur winced, connecting that look with too many injuries. He took a deep shuddering breath, not looking at the angry blond. He knew that was what the other was referring to, mostly. Arthur felt like a bundle of nerves, sitting right next to Alfred, whose arm was thrown threateningly over the back of the couch. "I… I can't just stand back while you…"

"You don't think. Save your own skin. Don't waste your blackmail on others. People like you really piss me off." Alfred muttered again, putting his cup on the coffee table in front of him. Arthur winced when Alfred got even a millimeter closer. He took a deep breath when Alfred leaned back, pulling out his cell phone when it buzzed. Arthur didn't have to stay. He could just leave, make up some excuse and leave.

He glanced over at Alfred, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him. The blond probably would be just as happy as Arthur himself would be if he left. He glanced at the phone, wondering who Alfred was texting. He noticed the name Red Fucker. Arthur looked towards the table, furrowing his brows and frowning a moment. That was probably Ivan. Arthur honestly didn't understand their relationship. They beat up on others, and they insulted each other without end it seemed. Recently, learning they were sleeping together only complicated it.

Were they lovers then? But if they were why did they insult each other? Arthur had even heard that they beat each other up, which he honestly believed that without a doubt. What was between them seemed confusing. He looked up towards the hallway Alfred's mother had gone down. Mrs. Jones. He supposed that would make the blond sitting next to him Alfred Jones. Arthur had never really looked up his last name before. She had invited him over again, but this time it seemed solely to be around Alfred, which was probably the only reason why he was still here.

The mother did seem excited when she learned that they knew each other from school. Arthur frowned a bit, glancing over at Alfred, who was pushing his phone back in his pocket and reaching forward to grab some of the snacks in front of them. At least he had removed his arm from behind Arthur to answer the text. It could be that the woman was so excited to have a 'friend' of Alfred's over because Alfred didn't have anybody else over except Ivan. That would make sense actually, that the blond didn't have any friends to show. Considering his nasty habit of hurting anybody who he seemed to deem pathetic - which was the entire school.

Alfred suddenly glared at him, making him jump a bit. "Stop staring." Arthur snapped his eyes away, realizing that he had been staring. He had no idea what would set Alfred off either, but he decided he didn't want to know. He heard the other give a small irritated noise. Then he saw Mrs. Jones come back into the living room, still on the phone. She put her hand over the speaker, looking at the two of them almost apologetically.

"Alfred, could you take Arthur to your room?"

"Wha- Mom, it's not clean or anything!" Alfred protested quickly.

Arthur looked between the two and nodded, "I should probably be heading out anyway."

"Oh no, Arthur you just got here, I just have somebody come over real quick. It's only for a moment though. Alfred, would you?"

Alfred let out an exasperated sigh, standing and gesturing to Arthur. Hesitating a moment, Arthur felt like his ability to escape this situation fading into near impossible. Arthur stood up and slowly followed Alfred, feeling almost like he was walking to his own execution. Alfred led him inside of a previously closed door, closing it behind them. Before Arthur could make out anything other than the bed and mess, a hand grabbed the back of his neck and he was slammed into the corner, face first. Tensing instantly, Arthur curled his hands, ready to fight whatever back against whatever assault Alfred had planned, "Don't move from this spot, kay?"

Arthur processed the words as he felt Alfred's hand leave his neck and the sound of movement and shuffling behind him. Did Alfred mean to leave him in the corner for however long they were stuck in here together? He wasn't a child, nor did he find the idea of standing and staring at a wall appealing, though being stuck in a room with Alfred was unappealing anyway but there had to be a better solution then this.

And what if he did turn around? Would Alfred risk hurting him? No, not here at least. It would be overly suspicious for him to leave the room with an injury. He couldn't trust his blackmail, seeing as how he'd interrupted them beating another a few times now. Whenever he saw and could anyway. He knew that was wearing thin. He decided he didn't want to turn around. He could live sitting in the corner for a little bit. "Hey, you can come out now."

Arthur paused, wondering if he heard right and peeked over his shoulder, watching Alfred flop down onto his bed. The room actually looked cleaner than a moment ago. So wait... Alfred had been cleaning up? Arthur hesitated going and sitting down slowly on a chair by the desk, looking around. He cleaned up quick, the place had looked a mess a moment before. It was strange, Alfred usually acted like he didn't care about anything really, so to see him do something like tidy a room for a guest it was... Reassuringly normal. Then again, he learned Alfred acted different.

To his mom he was always cheerful and courteous around. To classmates, he was a terror that would help break your bones and ego. Alfred was also different before he met Ivan too. No sides he had seen seemed to be completely true. Arthur glanced around the room a bit. He knew Alfred was smart, that was obvious. He knew the other was getting high grades in all his classes, and the teachers never acted any differently around him then other kids, so it was on his own that he got those ranks.

There was sci-fi books in a bookshelf, some looked ridiculous, but most looked like things he had even heard of, good pieces of work for the genre anyway. Yes, he was clearly intelligent, but why sci-fi of all things? That seemed more for the people that Alfred himself beat on. He didn't bring it up though, looking over at Alfred who was laying on his stomach on the bed, texting on his phone, ignoring Arthur. Hesitating he looked at what was on the others desk, not touching anything. Was that… Yes it was a pen that had a little green alien on the eraser end of it.

How strange. How was it that Alfred was picking on people? He obviously didn't have a troubled home life, which is what most would think of first, he himself obviously embraced some geekiness within himself, so by all accounts he shouldn't be such a tough and better-then-you bully. Yet he was. And Arthur couldn't figure out why.

Arthur remembered when they first met when Alfred had transferred to the school. As school rep, he felt it his duty to keep track and greet any transfers. The blond had been shy and nervous talking to him at first, but then he was cheerful and open to conversation. They had been close to bieng friends. It all changed when the blond met Ivan.

Suddenly there was the sound of knocking, not from the door though. Arthur jumped and snapped his eyes to Alfred, thinking he had been caught in his thoughts somehow. Alfred, however was frowning at the window. Arthur hesitated before looking that way too, horrified when he saw Ivan standing outside it with a falsely innocent smile on his face. Why, why were they always together? Alfred let out something close to a groan in irritation, standing up and going to the window, opening it. Arthur then noted then that there wasn't a screen.

"I said not to come over you asshole. What are you doing here?"

"Disregarding that. Let me in."

"Forget that."

"I will break every bone in your body." Ivan giggled creepily and Arthur didn't doubt for a moment that Ivan would do it either. "Let me in."

"Fucker. You can at least pretend to respect my wishes!"

"You wanted me over anyway."

"Like hell." Alfred spat, walking away from the window. Ivan climbed into it with more grace then Arthur would have expected. Once he was inside he glanced at Arthur, but didn't seem surprised. Alfred must have said something about him being here. Ivan then turned and closed the window before climbing onto the bed with Alfred, who shot him a glare, which Ivan promptly ignored, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and pulling his back against his chest.

Alfred let out a small growl, struggling quite a bit, it was surprising that Ivan was able to hang on and still smile through it. After a while Alfred seemed to give up, pouting a bit and hanging limply in Ivan's arms who just smiled a bit more and pet the blond's hair like some puppy he had forced to enjoy the treatment.

Maybe this was the reason before him, that Alfred was so violent. Perhaps Ivan was abusive and Alfred needed to take his anger out on something in response. Perhaps, but at the moment Arthur just felt sort of awkward sitting there watching Ivan and Alfred sort of hugging like that. Ivan then looked up at Arthur, eyes cold and narrowed, though pleased smile still in place. Arthur looked away quickly, feeling like he was intruding even though Ivan was the one who came through the window.

After several minutes Arthur looked back to see Alfred obviously playing some sort of game on his phone and Ivan watching the scene, looking much more bored then Alfred was. He looked back at the desk again, feeling quite bored himself, despite being in a room with the worst bullies in the entire school. At least they weren't paying attention to him though. "You can read." Arthur startled, looking back at Alfred who hadn't moved from looking at the screen, but now Ivan was looking at him again.

"What?"

"You deaf now or something? Read something." He frowned a bit, but he wondered if he would insult Alfred by not choosing a book. Somehow he didn't think so, still he stood up and looked over the bookshelf before grabbing off one that looked acceptable, feeling Ivan's gaze on him the entire time, he sat down and opened the book to page one, only then feeling a break in the dark aura that seemed to seep from Ivan's very presence.

It took maybe three hours of him just sitting there before there came a knock on the door. It was only then that Arthur startled and Ivan and Alfred moved to, it was subtle and quick but they moved and sat away from each other, looking comfortable and set as if they had been there the entire time. Alfred even putting his blank phone up on the bed right before the door opened and his mother peeked inside. She gave a smile which her son returned, opening the door further. "Oh, I didn't know your other friend was over." She said, looking and sounding less then pleased.

"Yeah, he sort of invited himself over." Alfred shrugged off, "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." His mother said, though she still seemed disapproving. So the mother didn't approve of Ivan. Arthur stored that information for later in case he needed it in the future. "Anyway, I have to go to a meeting, but you three can use the living room now."

"Cool, thanks mom." Alfred smiled an actually charming smile, not one that promised pain and misfortune but the kind celebrities in magazines had and could win friends. Again Arthur had to question why Alfred was a bully to begin with if he could change his outward personality at a snap of a finger. Alfred sat up more on the bed, obviously getting ready to do such a thing.

"Sure thing. You kids have fun, Arthur, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. We have games and movies too."

"Yeah, I'll show him stuff, don't worry mom." Alfred waved off. Arthur seriously doubted that statement.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back before dinner."

"Okay." Alfred nodded. His mother waved farewell before leaving out the door. Ivan and Alfred were silent, watching the door and Arthur got the idea they were waiting for something. He knew what when the door shut and they both looked towards him. It was almost eerie the way they did it so close to each other. All of the charm Alfred had was gone and he looked just like he was usually. "Once she's gone completely, you can leave." Alfred said, grabbing up his phone and leaning against the wall behind him. "And you." Alfred glared pointedly at Ivan, "One of these days she'll throw you out. And I will side with her. You can't just come when I don't want you to."

"How cruel. It is your fault for not inviting me over, that would have made this all so much simpler, but you had to be stubborn." Ivan sighed, leaning back against the wall as well, watching Alfred with a bored expression and just like that they were both ignoring him again. Arthur found he prefered it, in many ways. After several minutes he was sure that Mrs. Jones was gone, he stood up. Ivan was the one who glance up at the movement, but Alfred continued playing whatever game was on his device. He put the book away and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him before walking out the front door and going back to his house, feeling the visit a bit pointless. Though he found himself much more curious about Alfred.

He decided from then on that he would make a point of showing up at Alfred's house more often. As scared as he was of Alfred beating on him he knew that he had leverage and his curiosity was too much.


	4. Date Night

**Chapter 4: Date Night**

**Word Count: 2,982**

**Short I know, but seemed a good place to end to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"This is getting out of hand." Alfred grumbled, looking out at the lake view before them. The air was too cold, so he had the car engine going. He grabbed some food he had picked up very quickly before leaving. "He's there like everyday. It's aggravating."<p>

"I get to beat on him then?" Ivan asked hopefully. "It is still my turn, whether you are aggravated at him or not."

"Yeah, but see I don't want my mom thinking I'm gay for you. She hate you enough already. Last thing I need is for her to worry about you taking advantage of me and practically raping me and shit."

"Why do adults not like me? Is it my face?"

"Hell yes. Looked in a mirror lately you fucker?" Alfred smiled, looking at Ivan, who glared. "I'm serious, it's your smile, makes people think you're up to something."

"You smile all the time."

"I. Am full of charm that impresses. Now shut up and help me with my problem."

"I only am with you for sex, all these problems not so much."

"Too bad. I'm thinking of an idea, you're not going to like it though."

"Then no."

"You still get sex." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"... How much will I not like this plan?"

"You're going to hate it."

"I am intrigued, tell me." Where they were parked talking was a place Alfred usually sat when he wanted to isolate himself more than his house allowed, a place usually used for camping but in the winter it was dead and even wildlife was scarce during such times. The place they were had a view of the lake through the tall, untouched trees that had grown for many, many years. A fire pit and a couple picnic tables were sitting in the dirt. "You are right." Ivan said as Alfred finished, "I do hate it. You're not allowed to do it."

"Look, I already explained to you that it's perfect to handle Arthur. And I dunno, I find it hilarious, and if it works out right then he won't have blackmail on me. Meaning we can beat on him again and everything will go back to normal."

"I still don't have to be happy."

"Fine, be a fucking bastard. I'm still doing it."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat, feeling downright miserable. He was sore in several places. Alfred and Ivan seemed to pick up their hobby full force. The thing was Arthur didn't understand why. When he mentioned their bargain, Alfred had just laughed. Pricks. The both of them. Perhaps they didn't believe he would say anything, well they were wrong about that. "How was it that you got so beat up dear?" Mrs. Jones asked, looking genuinely concerned. She was such a nice woman, how did she raise such a rotten son?<p>

Well, he couldn't say that her son had beat him up, from what he had seen Alfred was her world, and she wouldn't believe that he was the one to beat on him. He understood why Alfred had laughed at that bargain when it was first brought up. "Ah… Just some bullies at school."

"You should go to the counselors for that, I'm sure they'd be able to help out." Right, and have Ivan murder him. He wouldn't put it past the taller male, he enjoyed beating on people too much, much more so than even Alfred.

"Actually I was wanting to ask you something. Do you know that Alfred is… gay?" Mrs. Jones looked at him, stared in what seemed shock.

She slowly put her cup she had been drinking out of down and asked, in a guarded sort of tone, "What makes you say that?"

"Well… It's just I've seen him hanging out with Ivan a lot, and just the way they act around each other leads me to believe that they are… Well, together."

Mrs. Jones let out a deep breath and for some reason looked… Relieved. "Oh, no, I know that Alfred's not dating Ivan." She said it with such certainty that Arthur had to wonder what Alfred did to make it so she didn't suspect the two of them of being together. But more so, she specifically mentioned Alfred not dating Ivan.

"So… you knew he is gay?"

"Of course, he told me." What? Alfred had told her? How had he managed that?

"And you're sure that he's not dating Ivan?"

"Positive. Don't worry about them, they're just good friends. Alfred's always told me about his crush's. But I'm a bit surprised you've taken such an interest in Alfred's sexual preference."

"Oh… I was just… Worried about him being with Ivan."

"You don't have to worry about that at all dear."

Arthur nodded, taking a sip of his tea, Alfred's mother looked quite happy with the subject matter. But if he had been able to use Alfred's sexuality in the past for blackmail then this shouldn't logically be the response he was getting. What the hell had Alfred said to turn things in his favor?

That question bothered him well into the next few days. He thought hard about it, re-visiting the conversation he had had with Alfred's mother to try and come up with the answer. He couldn't find it. He watched Alfred through their math class, the blond sat two rows from the front and Arthur had the back row, so he was free to watch the other without Alfred knowing. It puzzled him how his blackmail had turned around so easily. Alfred really had to be a master of persuasion to turn such a situation around. But there had to be something that he was missing.

_Alfred's always told me about his crush's_. That was what Mrs. Jones had said, so perhaps she assumed since Alfred hadn't said he had a crush on Ivan that he didn't have one. No, if Alfred told Mrs. Jones that he was gay, the first person she would have suspected Alfred liking was Ivan, they hung out all the time from his understanding, both in school and out of it. So it had to be further than that. He could have easily said he had a crush on somebody else, which would have depleted his mother's suspicion that he was dating Ivan.

What's more, Alfred had said his mother was very big on the stereotypical American family, which meant a straight son. But she seemed fine - no, more than fine, she had been more than happy talking about the subject. So he would have to tell his mother that he had a crush on somebody respectable. Probably somebody that his mother had seen him around too, that would be preferable for a lie anyway. A person who would be respectable for dating one's son would have to be somebody with good grades, smart, probably in a club or two, on the student committee, and somebody who never got into any trouble. Sounded more like the type of person Alfred would pick on more than a crush, but of course his mother wouldn't suspect that.

Well, there were quite a few students who matched that description, but the question was who had Alfred been around the most that his mother would have seen. That was harder, there wasn't anybody Arthur could think of- Oh. Arthur's eyes widened as he realized he fit the example perfectly.

* * *

><p>During lunch Arthur looked around for Alfred and Ivan. It didn't take long before Arthur found them at their normal lunch table, seeing as it was cold outside. He hesitated only a few seconds before he approached the table. When he got closer, Ivan noticed him first and elbowed Alfred, who first glared at Ivan, who in turn nodded towards Arthur. Alfred turned to look at him, raising his eyebrows as Arthur stopped on the other side of where they sat. "Again, you've got some nerve if you can just come up and interrupt our lunch." Alfred tisked, shaking his head as if it was a shame.<p>

"I figured out why my blackmail isn't working anymore." Arthur ventured.

Alfred once more raised his eyebrows and sat up in his seat, resting his hands on the table and regarding Arthur with what looked like mock curiosity. "Why do you think then?"

"You told your mother you had a crush on me."

The blond before him let out a low, impressed whistle, clapping his hands a couple times. "Wow, never thought you'd be this sharp. Must say, congrats on figuring that one out. I'm genuinely impressed." He did sound sincere this time, and Arthur got the feeling it was a feat to actually impress Alfred, but he didn't focus on that.

"That's it then?"

"Yeah, you got it. Mom was really impressed with you, she didn't even mind that I took an interest in guys. You must have gotten on her good side."

Arthur couldn't believe that Alfred had told his mother that he had a crush on Arthur. It seemed so ridiculous in several ways. But the whole point was that Alfred now had the upper hand, he could beat on him or anybody else. Arthur wanted the upper hand back, he wanted blackmail and he quickly thought of a way he could get it.

* * *

><p>It was hard waiting a few weeks, being beat up by the two off and on. Arthur felt even more motivation to put in his plan, for while it probably wasn't the best way, he was almost certain it was going to be good enough blackmail. "Yeah mom, what's up?" Alfred asked as he came out of his room after his mother had called him, he gave Arthur a funny look, as if wondering why he was there, and indeed, he'd probably be wondering that anyway.<p>

"You're friend is here, he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Alfred smiled and looked towards Arthur. His mother gave a nod, and considering how busy she usually was, she'd probably leave them alone, or worse yet, leave the house, so Arthur had to do this quickly.

"Well… Alfred… I was wondering if you would go on a date with me." Arthur said as slowly as he thought he could risk being hesitant while keeping Alfred's mother there, the key was for her to know. Alfred looked shocked, genuinely shocked, he obviously hadn't seen this coming.

"What?" Alfred spluttered, but the situation seemed to dawn on him. With what he had told his mother, he couldn't say no. "Yeah, I mean… Of course. Ah… When?" He still seemed rather flustered, or maybe that was just part of the act, hard to tell.

"This Friday, at the movies. So you'll be there?"

"Of course!" Alfred said, once more with an award winning smile.

"Great… Um… So I'll see you tomorrow at school." Arthur said, nodding his head to the both of them in farewell before leaving. He wasn't stopped and as soon as he was outside with the door closed behind him, he let out a slow sigh. This was going to be difficult, but if it worked, then Alfred wouldn't be able to beat up on him.

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Ivan sighed, obviously exasperated.<p>

"Don't sound so fucking annoyed! This is important, you fucking bastard."

"Your insults are always so original."

"Whatever, listen already you russian monkey! Arthur asked me out on a date."

Ivan chuckled, smiling in amusement, "That is funny, tell me what you did to him."

"Nothing, I said yes."

All the humor in Ivan died quickly and his smile became strained, "You did what?"

"It was in front of Debby, I couldn't say no. Little bastard's got something planned."

"I told you this was a bad idea from the beginning."

Alfred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yeah, that's just because you hate the idea of me crushing on anybody."

"What do I care? Whore yourself out for all the fucks I give."

"I know I've told you not to call me that. You could get no sex for an entire week if I had my say!"

"If I recall, it is you who needs sex."

Alfred gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing dangerously, "I dare you to say that again." Ivan didn't say anything, just glaring back at Alfred, "Yeah I thought not. Whatever, if you don't want anything to do with this then fine, I can figure it out on my own."

"... Arthur is turning out to be quiet the opponent."

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Alfred muttered, sighing out as their argument faded. "I'm going to have to come up with something, or figure out what he's planning, he's got to have thought it through more than this."

"Assuming makes an ass out of all of us."

"That's not how the saying goes, moron."

"Oh, I thought that was your title." Ivan chuckled.

"Shut up already." Alfred muttered, walking away. Ivan let him be, deciding it be best to let the other separate from him after their near argument. Alfred in the meantime looked for Arthur, and after spotted him and made a beeline towards the other. Once they were close Alfred said, "Hey, asshole." Arthur startled and turned towards him, looking a bit nervous, as per usual.

"Yes?"

"What kind of crap do you think you're pulling? How exactly are you going to get you out of a serious bruising? Well?" Alfred asked when his answer wasn't answered right away.

"Well, I'll just tell your mother that you cheated on me with Ivan, and Ivan beat me up. It ensures that she won't want Ivan around."

Alfred thought about it for a moment, thinking of ways around it. The thing was, if he did anything Arthur disliked, the story would more or less hold out. Even if Arthur just said one or the other - the cheating or the beating - Ivan wouldn't be allowed to come around anymore and Alfred's own reputation with his mother would be at least somewhat sullied. "I see. Good enough for now, I suppose." For who knew how long, until he could think of a way to counter it. Which he would, sooner or later, he just hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. "Well I guess I'll see you Friday night then."

"What, you're going to actually come?" Arthur asked, sounding shocked.

"Part of keeping up a lie, you actually have to keep up with it. God, amature." Alfred sighed heavily, standing up, "And ah, since you asked me, you get to pay for the snacks, have fun." Alfred smirked, patting Arthur on the shoulder none too gently before leaving.

* * *

><p>Arthur found a movies was an okay choice for a date, seeing as Alfred ignored him the entire time, and was silent too. It seemed the best pick to avoid each other. After it was over though, Alfred demanded he bought him ice cream from a place nearby. How was it Arthur had the blackmail but he still felt terrified of the other beating him up? Perhaps it was just habit. Luckily, Alfred got a medium size and Arthur himself got a small, figuring if he wa buying ice cream he might as well get himself something. Alfred apparently didn't want to stay in the shop and walked out, after a moment of hesitation, Arthur followed after him. They walked in silence around the area, it was somewhat cold at night, but he didn't make a comment on it. Instead he had another question, "Why is it that you beat people up?"<p>

"What, first date and already asking the big questions huh?" Alfred laughed, and Arthur spluttered, mostly out of shock at such a normal, non hurtful jest. "I have my reasons, but they're not up for your annalicious."

"Why are you still hanging out with me? The movie's over."

"Yeah, I know. I wanted ice cream though, and while you're paying, might as well take advantage of that."

"Unbelievable." Arthur muttered, shaking his head. Alfred just shrugged. An awkward silence fell over them again and Arthur tried to think of something to say. While Alfred was responsible for many injury, physical and mental, this silence in a casual setting wasn't something he was used to. After a moment he asked, "Do you ever regret it?"

"What? Beating up on people?" Arthur nodded. Alfred replied with a snort, "No, just cause you're all pathetic isn't any reason to lose sleep over." Arthur sighed a bit, the blond really was heartless, wasn't he? How could somebody not care over the suffering of others. "That was like me asking you if you got a thrill out of being beaten. Stupid question."

"I hardly find it stupid wondering if you have a heart that isn't completely pitch black."

"Ah, stop you, now you're just trying to romance me, aren't you?" Alfred spluttered again at the unexpected response, but again, Alfred just laughed loudly. It seemed if he wasn't allowed to attack he was going to tease Arthur. He wasn't sure if he liked that. But it was something he dealt with until Alfred finally threw away his paper ice cream bowl and said goodbye before leaving. Arthur didn't know if he could handle another date if it was like this one.


	5. Fight

**Chapter 5: Fight**

**Word Count: 2,460**

* * *

><p>Despite that, they had a number of 'dates' after that one, and Arthur tried to make them miserable for Alfred, like inviting him to a museum. Unfortunately, Alfred hit the nail on the hammer and started talking about how not even Arthur's family loved him; threatening to break off the fictional relationship with him was the only thing that shut him up. Arthur was in a bad mood the rest of that 'date', but he was comforted by the fact that Alfred was also.<p>

He showed up at Alfred's house often enough, and currently that was where he was. His mother was out, but they were hanging out in Alfred's bedroom, Alfred playing on his cell phone as Arthur read a book. It couldn't even be considered a fake date at this point, which was sad. "Shouldn't we be doing something more date like?"

"Like what? Going to stupid learning places like you suggest? This is way better. Besides, it's not like we're actually dating." Alfred said, not once taking his eyes away from his phone.

"You can at least continue pretending we are."

"Boyfriends can hang out together in bedrooms like this. Me and Ivan do it all the time… Oh my god, I just compared you to Ivan. What is wrong with me?"

"Yes, I'm slightly offended as well."

"Oh, well then it wasn't all bad." Alfred smirked, seeming to get over his dramatics, the other blond seemed to be rather dramatic at times, and it could be… amusing, Arthur supposed. Arthur just snorted, turning the page of his book to show he had little interest in Alfred's insult, wasn't exactly the best either.

They suddenly heard the door open. Arthur looked at his watch. Strange, while Alfred's mother was here after school for a short time, she usually didn't come back around this time. Alfred seemed to have the same suspicion because he paused his game and looked towards the door. It wasn't long at all before it opened and not too surprisingly, Ivan stepped through it. "It's like uttering your name summons you, what are you, satan?"

"Oh? You were talking about me then? How rude. I would think better of you."

"No you wouldn't. What are you doing here anyway? And you didn't even knock!" Yes, and as far as Arthur remembered, Alfred's mother had locked the door when she left, so that meant Ivan had his own key, probably courtesy of Alfred.

"I came to get you of course, I'm bored."

"Well find somebody else to ease your boredom, I'm busy." Alfred muttered, turning back to his screen. Ivan walked up to him and smacked him on the head, and it looked hard, especially with the way the blond held his head afterward with a hiss, "What the hell?" The more Arthur saw the two interacting, the more sure he was that Ivan was abusing Alfred, because while he saw Ivan harm Alfred, Alfred never lifted a finger to stop it or fight back, which was strange.

Ivan then threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair and pulled the blond up. Arthur winced, knowing how that felt from personal experience. "Ow, fuck you! Let go of me!" Alfred shouted, Ivan ignored him and walked out the door, dragging Alfred along behind him with the blond yelling cuss words and letting out low hisses of pain. Arthur watched, not daring to make a sound as he listened to the front door open and shut and then, not long after the sound of a roar of an engine that faded before too much longer.

Sighing out at his and Alfred's time once more cut short he went and put the book back on the self. He was about to leave when he realized he'd never been alone in Alfred's room before, and now was a perfect time to search it. Perhaps he could uncover something to help him understand Alfred better, or more blackmail. A journal was too much to hope for, but he could surely find other things. Looking around, the first thing he thought of was the bed, getting down on his hands and knees, he lifted up the covers and looked under them.

That… Was a lot of sex toys. His mother must not look in his room. Blushing and sitting up, he fixed the blankets, he didn't ever want to know that, just thinking of Alfred and Ivan having sex was much too weird for his tastes, let alone with all the images of toys he now had. Standing up he looked around. Nothing looked outwardly suspicious that he hadn't observed before, the closet was just a mess of clothes. Arthur looked around some more and his eyes landed on some books that were similar to the yearbooks at his school, but different.

Most people who were around when Alfred came to school knew he was a transfer from another school. Well, it would let him see if Alfred had any friends before or if he was a bully. Walking over, he pulled it off the self, memorizing where it came from so he would be able to put it back. Opening it, he turned to the pages that were for signing, and surprisingly enough, there were a lot, all the pages were filled, and on closer examination, they were real ones, not just 'have a great summer' or something generic. It seemed he knew a lot of people, really knew them. However, there were a few… Unsavory ones. When Arthur came across one that just said whore, he ignored it. But he found others that outwardly stated the word, or implied it heavily. And after the sixth it was suspicious. Humming curiously, Arthur flipped through the other pages, pausing when he noted something.

One of the more vicious signatures was actually signed, while the other rude ones hadn't been, probably to remain anonymous. This one's name was Carlos Machado. He looked at the persons picture too, but didn't recognize him from around town. With some information in his mind, though not knowing what to do with it, Arthur put the book back and left the others room after another search through, but he found nothing else of note.

* * *

><p>"Did you ever read your yearbook?" Arthur found himself asking. There had been a lot of dust on it, but that could mean anything he supposed, it was still bothering him, the question he just brought up with the blond in question. Had he read such nice comments only to come across the more untasteful ones?<p>

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him, charming smile still in place. "Nope. Don't care for that sort of shit. But I'm guessing you have?" Arthur didn't respond, watching Alfred to try and gauge a reaction. Alfred rolled his eyes, "Don't go through my stuff, and don't make it so obvious if you do, pisses me off."

"Right." Arthur agreed, he'd at least gotten an answer, which was the only reason he'd brought it up. Thankfully, Alfred let the matter drop and they talked of other things. It was actually a pleasant enough conversation. It made it all the more surprising that the next day, when Arthur saw Alfred in the hall the blond punched him in the gut and once more told him not to go through his stuff.

Arthur fell to his knees, not even caring that he dropped his books as he held his stomach, leaning forward and trying to catch his breath. Alfred left, not even waiting for him to recover, but not landing another blow either. What the hell? Had their deal been broken? Was Alfred, and worse yet, Ivan going to start beating on him again? Dread filled him, but like always, he went to his classes, making sure he was on time, even with the desire to just go home and hide from the world. What would make Alfred so mad that he would break the deal after so much? When he could have any time before? Something had happened. Alfred was obviously pissed at him, but he hadn't been that upset about it yesterday, or he would have just hit him then. So… What could have happened between yesterday and today to make the blond angry that he looked through the yearbook? Well… The blond could have looked through the yearbook himself and whatever he saw he didn't want others to know. That meant there were more secrets to uncover here.

* * *

><p>"Your soft."<p>

"Don't push me, I've had a crap day." Alfred sighed out in irritation, resting his head in his hand as he stared out at the lake. After a few moments of silence Alfred looked to Ivan, narrowing his eyes, "What do you mean I'm soft?"

"For Arthur in particular. Letting him blackmail you."

"What do you mean let? I didn't let!"

"They are ridiculous. I have never seen you let anybody push you this far before for such silly little things. You let me beat him up more than you do before then. This is not knew, I am just mentioning it now. You are soft for him."

"That's stupid." Alfred muttered, looking back to the lake.

Ivan let out a small growl, glaring at Alfred, which the blond caught out of the corner of his eye. "It is not and you know it. You have always been soft for him. Is it because you used to be friends, before you started beating on people?"

"I wouldn't call us friends." Alfred sighed out, rubbing his neck. Why did they have to talk about this today? Arthur came dangerously close to his past, and that had been fun learning and dealing with. For all he knew Arthur would fake break up with him, tell Debbie that he cheated on Arthur with Ivan, and there went his reputation with his mom. Perfect. He shouldn't have hit Arthur, but damn it, didn't the other ever learn not to search through other people's stuff?

"Oh? Would boyfriend be more appropriate?"

Alfred snorted, looking at Ivan, "Is this what this is about? I kissed him once, back before I knew you. Whoopty fucking do, Ivan. We weren't dating. It meant nothing."

"It meant something. People that know each other don't just kiss and it means nothing."

Alfred let out a dramatic sigh and let his forehead hit the steering wheel. "Can we just not fucking talk about this? Yes I kissed him, sure it seemed to mean something at the time, but it never went anywhere."

"It would have. Had you not met me."

"Yeah? And I did meet you! It's not like I didn't and slept with some other guy! That never happened so what's the big deal?"

"I thought that was obvious. That you are soft for him, even now. I cannot believe that he means nothing to you while that is still true."

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Alfred snapped, glaring darkly at Ivan.

"Well perhaps I would if you weren't such a manipulative bastard." Alfred opened his mouth but any protest died. There was no way he could defend himself there. He was manipulative. He never hid that from Ivan of all people, Ivan saw right through it so there was no point. But did it hurt to be called such a thing in a negative way. To say he couldn't be trusted, that Ivan couldn't trust him. Curling his lip over his teeth he never felt such a strong urge to hit Ivan before. That would just lead to a physical fight between the both of them and Ivan would know just how upset he was. Couldn't have that. Instead he opened the door and got out of the car, slamming it behind him and walking in a random direction into the wilderness. He grew up camping there, so he wasn't worried about getting lost. Fuck Ivan. The other could burn in hell for all Alfred cared at the moment.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt a bit guilty for calling sick into school the next day, sure Ivan and Alfred hadn't visited him during school, but that didn't mean he was in the clear. Better safe then sorry, besides, he had some things to check into at Alfred's old school.<p>

* * *

><p>Yesterday had been alright. He didn't talk to Ivan at all, and the other obviously wasn't happy about it. Good. Arthur hadn't shown up either, showing he was afraid of him. It cheered him up a bit, but he was back today, sadly. To think he was the reason he wasn't talking to Ivan, and he didn't even know it. Fucker. Made Alfred want to beat the little shit, maybe just to prove a point to Ivan. But he didn't, no matter what Ivan said, the only reason was because he didn't want Debbie thinking any less of him, that was it. Plain and simple. Not because he was fucking soft. Fucking Ivan. Calling him untrustworthy. Fuck him. And not in the sexual way either. Oh, somebody was talking to him. "What?" He asked, focusing to see Arthur. Great, what did he want now?<p>

Arthur looked mildly annoyed, like he had a right to be. "I asked if you were planning on beating up on me again?"

"Huh? Oh no, yesterday was just to teach you a bit of manners. Won't happen again unless you go through my stuff again." Alfred smiled, watching as Arthur looked a bit worried. Once more, it cheered him up a bit, but only slightly from his dark mood.

"So I can come over after school then?"

"Whatever. As long as you don't tell Debbie anything." Alfred shrugged, walking past Arthur, figuring that was it, the other didn't call after him, so that was that. He pulled out his phone, texting Ivan.

_You're not allowed over today._

It wasn't long before he got a text back.

_Like I would want to._

While it angered him, it also pleased him. Ivan was pissed off at him too. He didn't know why that pleased him, but it did. This wasn't just a one sided thing. Poor bastards at school, when Ivan got in a foul mood he usually took it out on others. Alfred usually was the opposite, wanting to be left the fuck alone and ignore everything.

Oh well, not like he cared.


	6. Secrets

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

**Word Count: 2,321**

* * *

><p>Arthur only said the customary greeting to Alfred's mom, which was good. Alfred went to flop on his bed and pulled out his cell phone to continue the pattern of ignoring Arthur while he was in his room. Arthur didn't seem to mind, pulling a book off the shelf. Debbie left, not bothering them but they both heard her leave to go work or to an appointment or whatever she was doing today, it was always something. It wasn't until nightfall when Alfred was about to tell the other he should leave that Arthur decided to speak, "Alfred?"<p>

"Yeah." While he might be playing a game that didn't make him brain dead to the rest of the world, but from the sound of it that's what Arthur thought. There was a moment of silence, maybe the other waiting for him to put down his phone. Like that was fucking happening.

"I wanted to talk."

"Obviously, or you'd still be reading."

"Look, I went to your old school."

Alfred shot his head up, staring at Arthur, "You did what?"

Arthur took a deep breath, as if this was difficult for him, "I talked to some people and found out something about you." Arthur said slowly.

Alfred sat up, eyes narrowed at Arthur. No fucking way, how was this happening, how the fuck was this happening? Of course, Arthur was smarter than he seemed, he'd learned that recently. But this? This just topped everything off didn't it? "What things?"

"That… You were a whore."

Fucking fucking fuck. He didn't think he could convince the other that it wasn't true, even if he tried. Arthur seemed pretty convinced of it. Alfred wasn't about to humiliate himself by trying to sway that. Sometimes one just couldn't convince somebody something was a lie, and Alfred knew this was one of those times. "I don't appreciate the past being brought up." In fact, Alfred hated it. Hated that school, hated all the people there. Hadn't hated that he was a whore, it had been a mistake sure, but fun at the time.

Arthur, for his part looked a bit started, "You're not going to try and deny it?"

"No, there's no point. You are convince of it. So, what the hell do you do with this information? Threaten to tell Debbie? She wouldn't believe it. The school? It's the same as telling them I'm gay, they can gossip and giggle about it but it won't affect me. Besides, I'm already not beating you up, so what's the point?"

"Actually… I was going to tell Ivan."

Alfred stayed still a moment, processing that, it was so left field, he hadn't even expected it. "What?"

"I'll tell Ivan."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"Well… You care about what others think of you. You want them to view you as you want them to. For the students at school, a bully, you wouldn't want them to know other sides of you, same with Ivan and your mom. And Ivan's extremely jealous from what I've seen, so not only would you not want him to know that side of you, but it would probably ruin your relationship." Yeah, cause they weren't already fighting. No need adding fuel to the fire, that was true. But was he really so obvious to read? That even Arthur knew he didn't like people knowing information he didn't specifically let them know?

"Alright, I'll bite. What do you want then?"

"For you to stop seeing Ivan. As a friend and romantically."

What did that gain Arthur? No, that wasn't the main issue here. Stop seeing Ivan altogether was what it sounded like, or let Arthur tell Ivan he was a whore and let that ruin their relationship. Damned if you do, damned if you don't, wasn't that the saying? One way at least Ivan would never know he was a whore, but... "Forget it."

"What?" Arthur asked, looking shocked. Perhaps he thought he had Alfred nailed, that Alfred would say alright just so Ivan didn't know. It was tempting. Very tempting.

"I'm not going to willingly stop seeing him, forget it." Alfred said simply, "If I stop seeing him, it'll be because he was a bastard who couldn't handle the truth, and that'd be his fault, not mine."

"I am going to tell him." Arthur restated.

"Go ahead. But I think you should leave now, before I hurt you."

Arthur looked worried then, giving a nod and putting the book away before leaving, giving a lot of backward glances, as if Alfred was going to change his mind. He didn't. Finally, Arthur left and once Alfred was sure he was gone he put his head in his hands. He couldn't let Arthur tell Ivan. That would just be a disaster, and how would Ivan look at him after? No, that didn't matter. What mattered was Arthur was going to tell Ivan, probably in front of Alfred too, and he couldn't handle that. What the fuck was he suppose to do about it though? Suddenly his room felt too stuffy, too crowded. So, he put on his shoes and went out.

His feet carried him to a nearby park. It was a large park, probably had some shady people in it around this time, but Alfred didn't see anybody so he sat down in the cold grass and thought long and hard. After awhile he came up with his own solution, perhaps not the best, there was no way to avoid the situation entirely, much to his displeasure, but he could make it a bit better. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ivan's number. After the fourth ring he remembered that Ivan was still angry at him and might not even pick up. His heart sank a bit at that.

_"What? Unless you are calling to come crawling back, I'm not in the mood."_ What a fucking pleasant greeting. It made his confidence wane a little, though he'd loath to admit it.

He swallowed heavily, "Listen Ivan… I-"

_"Where are you?"_

"What?" Alfred asked, what did that have to do with anything?

He expected to hear a sigh, but Ivan said, just as seriously. _"Where are you?"_

"At the park near my house, why?"

_"I'll be there soon."_ Then there was a familiar click as the phone went dead. Alfred frowned, pulling it away from his ear and pocketing it. What? Was Ivan coming to beat him up? It was hard to tell what the other was planning over the phone. He did not feel like fighting. At all. That would just make all this worse, or so he felt. Why was he stupid enough to forget that Ivan was angry at him? Giving a heavy sigh, he sat in the park and reflected on the last couple of fucked up days where everything seemed to be going wrong.

It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He freaked out at first but when he looked up he saw it was Ivan and not some cop to enforce a curfew or some drug dealer - and honestly he didn't know what was worse at the moment. Ivan had a small frown on his face, never a good sign. But Alfred did not expect what Ivan would say next, "What is wrong?"

"Huh?" Came the unintelligible response from his lips. Ivan gave a sigh then and sat down behind Alfred, legs moving to either side of his hips and Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's chest, leaning the blond back into his chest. Alfred was shocked by the embrace and stayed still a moment.

"What is wrong Alfred?"

"What makes you think anythings wrong?" He hadn't given anything away, he was sure of it.

"How many times have you called me Ivan?"

"Um… Not very many." Had he said Ivan? He supposed he had. "Well, I didn't mean too!"

"I doubted it was to apologize, so something must have happened."

"Yeah, you could say that." Alfred muttered, looking away.

"So what is wrong?"

Alfred honestly felt tears come to his eyes, not because of how Ivan would think of him after he said his peace, or how Arthur had found out a secret of his. Fuck that, no, he was hard as fucking nails, and he didn't cry when people hurt his feelings. That wasn't it though, it was the fact that Ivan didn't care that they were fighting. That Ivan was actually worried about him, concerned and cared. That was what it came down to, that he cared about Alfred. And it made him love Ivan all the more. It terrified him that he could lose the one person he cared about on this planet, the one person who actually cared for him, actually cared and showed it. "Alfred, what is it?" Ivan asked, sounding concerned.

Alfred moved his hand to rub at his eyes, catching the little pinpricks that threatened to fall. This whole situation was fucking ridiculous and he just needed to calm down. Before he did something stupid, like beg Ivan not to leave him. That would just be fucking embarrassing. God how he wanted to. "Arthur… He found out something about me. More fucking blackmail."

"For what? We aren't beating up on him anymore."

"I know, I don't know why but he threatened to tell you."

"... Oh… I see. I don't understand, why are you telling me this?" Yeah, why would Alfred tell Ivan that basically he didn't know something major about him?

"Cause his asking price was too high. So he's going to tell you anyway, and I figured fuck that, I'll tell you."

"I see." Ivan said quietly. None of this 'you don't have to tell me.' The other was probably curious, and besides, knew he would find out anyway, so what was the point to saying that? Even if he wanted to.

"Yeah so listen… I um… Before I met you, like when I was going to my old school, I was a well, a whore. Like actually. Went out on the streets, took money for people to sleep with me, same with my classmates, it was a rich school so they had the money." Ivan was silent a moment, probably absorbing the information.

"But why? You weren't poor."

"Why? Cause it felt good, I felt like I had power over them, that I could make people want me, come back for more and spend money on me. And the sex part wasn't bad either."

"Ah, I see." Yeah, Ivan knew his obsession with control. Ivan knew almost everything about him, and now even this. But he wasn't saying anything about him being a whore. That was good. "Why did you stop then?" Of course he asked that question. Alfred weighed whether to tell him or not. After a moment he let out a breath.

"How do these things almost always end? I was raped. Kinda took out the power of it, huh?"

"You were raped?" Ivan asked breathlessly, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, by another student at that, if you can believe it. They drugged me of course." Alfred had always been strong, so how else were they suppose to do it? Still, he'd wished this part of his past had stayed buried. "And don't you dare feel sorry for me, I will murder you."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Fuck you commie."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Well the whore part or the reason I quiet?"

"Both."

"Sure. Tell the insanely easy to get jealous guy you used to sleep with a million and one people. See how it turns out."

"I would have been a little upset, yes, but not outrageously."

"Seriously?" Alfred growled, elbowing back into Ivan's ribs, pleased with the loss of breath the other suddenly had. "I was afraid you were going to dump me for this crap! And here you are like 'oh no, I'm fine with this.' Had me worried over nothing, you bastard!"

Ivan got his breath back quickly, and asked, "You were worried I would dump you?"

"Well yeah, you are pretty fucking jealous sometimes." Reason they were arguing before was because Ivan thought Alfred had something for Arthur. So it was logical to assume Ivan would be angrier learning of the fact he'd actually slept with a lot of people, most strangers.

"Well yes, but you actually worried I would dump you? Be honest, you actually care for me." Alfred couldn't help but smile, despite the rouse. It was clear that Ivan didn't care, and he just wanted to go back to normal.

"Fucking bastard, like I'd ever care for your fat ass."

Ivan let out a small chuckle, and Alfred felt a hand on his chin, that turned his face to the side and lifted it slightly so Ivan could seal his lips over Alfred's. Alfred closed his eyes, leaning up into the kiss. But he pulled away not too long later, though Ivan didn't look too happy about it. "I think I know how to work my way out of the other blackmail too."

Ivan grinned then, "Glad to hear you're finally serious."

Alfred pouted, smacking Ivan over the head, "Jerk."

"Let us go to your house." Ivan said, unwrapping himself from Alfred to stand.

"Sure, just invite yourself over. Probably gonna end up fucked, aren't I? Perfect. Totally what I was looking for when I called you." Ivan only giggled at that, the asshole.


	7. Happy Endings

**Chapter 7: Happy Endings**

**Word Count: 864**

**Sorry this was late, and it's short.**

* * *

><p>"I want to talk to you." Arthur said determinedly to Ivan, who looked down at him, tilting his head to the side as if curious. Alfred frowned a bit, having been interrupted and slightly peeved that Arthur was actually going through with his blackmail.<p>

"Oh, I already know." Ivan waved off.

"What? No, I don't think you do." Arthur frowned a bit.

"Oh I do, Alfred told me. He was a whore."

"What- he... Told you?" Arthur asked, looking confused.

"Da, of course." Ivan smiled, "I have to thank you, before you tried blackmailing him, me and Alfred were in a bit of a fight. Your threat helped us make up." Ivan said, more than happily.

"Sure, just tell everyone we were fighting, give them ideas." Alfred snorted.

"Oh, and also." Ivan started, grabbing the collar of Arthur's shirt, "Our other arrangement is hereby dissolved as well."

* * *

><p>"How did you work your way out of the other blackmail?" Ivan questioned, watching Alfred tear into a small bag of chips.<p>

Alfred turned to smile at him, "Curious?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise, sometimes I think you were dropped on your head as a child."

"Well excuse me for being pleased that you want to know my genius. It was really easy too. I just made out like Arthur was a controlling nut and that I was going to dump him. It makes it so everything he says about you or me is discredited. Women understand how men can be when they're controlling, so Debbie bought it easy and told me to dump him."

"Why didn't you think of this before?"

"I just didn't! Can you see Arthur as abusive? Ha, don't make me laugh." Alfred snorted before taking another handful of chips, thankfully swallowing the bite before continuing, "So yeah, once Arthur works up enough guts to try telling Debbie that you beat up on him, she might believe that, but she'll also see him as the bad guy, so by default you automatically land in at least a gray area, if not in the right. And if he says I cheated on him with you, that just proves to her that what I said was true, that anybody I looked I was close to he'd think I was cheating on him with. Thus, he's a controlling asshole all around. Brilliant right?"

"Again, you should have thought about this a month ago. It would have saved both of us so much trouble."

"Both of us? Oh, cause you were really suffering."

"Watching you go on fake dates and ignore me for them was not my ideal of fun."

"Not mine either. The ignoring you bit was fun, sure, but the fake dates? Eh. Could've lived without those."

"You only have yourself to blame."

"Oh come on! At least be a little impressed that I got out of all the blackmail!"

"Perhaps, as I have said, if it was a month earlier, I would be."

"Ass." Alfred growled, crossing his arms and huffing as he looked away, bag of chips obviously forgotten. Ivan smiled a bit at that, leaning back against the wall behind them. Alfred seemed to forget he was pouting few moments later, "The good news is I don't think we have to worry about any more blackmail. So we can keep beating up on Arthur until graduation. And y'know, after all the trouble he's put us through, I'm more than happy to do just that."

"I am in agreement." Ivan smiled at the thought, Arthur had caused them a lot of misfortune, only fair that they returned the favor, not that Ivan cared about being fair or not, but still. "We would have been beating him up if it wasn't for your weaknesses."

"Shut up! So what if I wanted certain things! That's called being human! Besides, it was almost sweet the way you stuck around until the end, be honest you actually care about me."

"Now you are just being ridiculous." Despite his words, Alfred let out a laugh, grinning like an idiot. Ivan rolled his eyes, but felt his own smile widen a bit at the others happiness. Alfred leaned back against him, once more taking the chips in hand and starting to eat them. Ivan let him, looking out across the schoolyard. Hm. So Alfred was planning on staying with him until graduation at the very least. It was nice to hear the other say it aloud. That he'd be able to keep Alfred for another year. He wondered what was to come in the next year, because if anything, Alfred certainly made things interesting.

"What are you thinking about?" Alfred questioned, making Ivan look to the side, where Alfred was still leaning against his arm, but head tilted back to regard Ivan.

"About how I'm going to make you lose weight if you keep pigging out like that."

"It's one bag of chips! No, you know what? You haven't ever heard of a mirror, let alone looked in one, have you?"

Ivan smiled, continuing the banter, as always.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to put this story in completed, but I may update it with things like the first day Ivan and Alfred meet, Alfred's first day of school in general, Arthur telling Debbie about Alfred beating up on him, graduation, small chapters like that.<strong>

**Cast your vote if you want to see something else that I didn't list! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
